Edward en vacances : Rencontre la tueuse
by NemyNet
Summary: Cette histoire ce passe avant la saga fascination, Edward part en vacances. Trouvera-t-il ce qu'il cherche ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Départ en vacances

Jour 1

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et d'abreuver ma soif de connaissance. Ce départ en vacances a été provoqué par mes lectures. Ces temps-ci, je me passionne pour les histoires de mythes concernant les vampires, loups-garous, sorcières et autres démons ... J'ai entendu parler d'une ville en Californie qui relate de nombreux faits étranges. Je sais que c'est une ville baignée par le soleil, mais je suis bien trop curieux. J'ai un bon plan, j'ai déjà loué un petit meublé et me suis inscrit en cours libre au lycée de la ville. J'ai aussi prévu de passer mes journées dans l'appartement le plus clair de mon temps, mes soit disant problèmes de peau m'empêchant de sortir au soleil. Un petit voyage au mois de janvier, en espérant quand même qu'il n'y en aura pas trop, est de rigueur.

Alice était vraiment en colère que je les laisse, j'ai dû lui promettre de la tenir au courant de mes découvertes. Je me rappelle la scène qu'elle me fit.

—Edward pourrais-tu un jour penser à autre chose ?

—Ce n'est pas parce que ça ne te travaille pas que c'est pareil pour moi.

—Et tu as à besoin d'aller en Californie ? Tu crois vraiment y trouver une réponse ?

—Qui sait ...

—Moi je sais et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tu devrais parler avec Carlisle.

—Arrête de te retrancher derrière tes visions. Je connais déjà le point de vue de Carlisle, j'ai besoin d'un autre avis.

—Sois prudent, car je n'arrive rien à voir de ton futur et j'ai peur.

—Viens dans mes bras ma petite sœur. Je serais de retour très vite, je t'appelle.

Six heures après cet échange, je suis aux portes de la ville.

17 h 00

Arrivé dans la ville à la tombée de la nuit, je vais chercher mes clefs. La maison d'hôte se situe au centre-ville, je passe devant les rares commerces encore ouverts. Au coin de la rue, ma destination, une maison sur deux étages, je devine à l'arrière un petit jardin. Je frappe à la porte et rapidement une petite dame vient m'ouvrir. Gentille, un peu curieuse, mais c'est un défaut répandu dans les petites villes. La chambre est plutôt simple, un lit un bureau et un petit cabinet de toilette. Première étape du voyage, la bibliothèque du lycée. Facile à trouver, la porte n'est pas verrouillée, je pénètre à l'intérieur.

—Bonsoir jeune homme. Me dit le bibliothécaire.

—Bonsoir à vous. Je suis Edward Cullen. Je viens de m'inscrire en auditeur libre et j'aimerais pouvoir avoir accès à vos livres.

Drôle de garçon, personne ne vient regarder mes livres. Bon je dois trouver qui est ce monstre.

Aurait-il déjà percé mon secret ? Je reprends.

—Pouvez-vous m'indiquer les formalités pour obtenir une carte pour votre bibliothèque ?

—Inutile Edward, je connais tous mes lecteurs. Que m'avait-elle dit au fait ? Ah oui ce monstre est tout bleu, il faut que je trouve quelque chose dans mes livres.

Ça ne pouvait pas être moi de toute façon. Un monstre bleu… quelle imagination ces humains.

—Je vous remercie. Lui dis-je.

—Euhhhhhhhh oui, bien.

Cet homme est fortement surprenant, il a la tête dans les nuages. Mais le plus impressionnant ce sont ses pensées et surtout comment elles sont organisées en .... en .... Désordre. Je vais fureter dans les allées, histoire de m'imprégner de ce lieu et gagner du temps et j'irai lui faire la causette. Livres scolaires, de plus en plus à raz les pâquerettes ces ouvrages, il parait qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Les romans… sentimentaux, science-fiction, classiques et mes préférés les historiques. J'aimais lire ces derniers pour traquer les erreurs et il y en avait croyez-moi, je suis un professionnel du XXème siècle. Voilà quelques livres sur le sujet qui m'intéresse, mais allons plutôt demander.

—Excusez-moi.

—Oui.

—Je cherche des livres sur les êtres super-naturels.

—C'est-à-dire ?

—Des livres parlant des sorcières, des loups-garous, des vampires, que sais-je d'autre.

—Nous avons des très bons livres sur le sujet au fond puis sur votre droite. De plus en plus étrange. Avec les livres que je lui ai indiqués il ne trouvera pas grand-chose. Heureusement que j'ai ma collection privée.

Effectivement, après trois heures, rien de bien intéressant, il faudra que je trouve un moyen pour accéder à sa bibliothèque personnelle

20 h 00

Je pense que je vais profiter de la belle nuit Californienne. Je ne pensais pas trouver autant de verdure sous ces latitudes. Je décide de passer par le parc, c'est très calme, trop calme. Cet endroit est classique, un coin pour les enfants avec des balançoires entourés de bancs. À proximité un van abritant un vendeur de hot-dog et autres friandises. Un peu plus loin on pouvait discerner la traditionnelle fontaine qui devait apporter son lot de fraicheur pendant ces longues journées ensoleillées. Et plus loin ... une jeune fille blonde pas très grande 1m60 tout au plus, pas bien épaisse, mais à l'allure déterminée.

Je n'ai jamais trop aimé les humains blonds, pas assez gouteux, trop fade. Pendant ma crise d'adolescence, j'étais toujours déçu de tuer un blond. J'ai toujours préféré les bruns, leur sang est plus parfumé, plus soutenu. Je me rappelle de cet antillais, c'était un jeudi, j'avais failli arriver trop tard. Il voulait violer cette fille. J'avais commencé par assommer ma proie pour la mettre de côté dans une ruelle sombre. Je m'étais ensuite occupé de mettre en sécurité la victime. Quand j'étais revenu vers lui son odeur m'avait envahi, j'avais pris mon temps, le dégustant par petites gorgées. Son nectar était si divin, à la fois doux et puissant ... Il avait dû boire un bon whisky qui avait teinté le gout de sang et augmenté mon addiction ...

Aie ! Pas bon de se souvenir de tout ça, j'ai la gorge brulante de venin. Le pire c'est que je culpabilise tant pour cette période, tous ces meurtres. Mes proies avaient surement une famille et j'étais qui pour décider qui devait vivre ou mourir. J'avais aussi fait souffrir Esmée et Carlisle. J'étais parti un jour simplement en lâchant tout simplement « Je ne viens pas obtenir votre autorisation. Je viens vous prévenir de mon départ. Soyez heureux tous les deux. Je vous aime mais j'ai besoin de vivre ma propre vie avec mes propres principes. ». Je sais que Carlisle était souvent venu m'espionner, je le laissais faire, si ça permettait de soulager Esmé. Mais un jour fut la fois de trop, une fois mon meurtre commis je m'étais retourné vers sa direction.

—Tu ne reconnais plus ton frère ?

Il restait dans l'ombre.

—Carlisle sort, je sais que tu es là. Approche et ais le courage de me regarder dans les yeux.

Il semblait indisposé, mais il m'approcha.

—Edward tu fais souffrir Esmé. Elle culpabilise.

—Aucune raison de culpabiliser. Dis lui bien. Avant même son arrivée je voulais partir. Mais je n'avais pas le courage, je ne pouvais pas te faire ça.

—Mais tu l'as fait.

—Oui je l'ai fait et sache que je ne regrette rien.

—Et tout ce que je t'ai appris ?

—Balivernes, inepties. Comment peux-tu te passer de sang humain ? Tu as pourtant goûté au mien et à celui d'Esmé. Comment accepter de se nourrir d'ersatz ?

—Je n'ai pas à répondre à ces questions encore une fois.

—Depuis tout ce temps j'avais enfermé le monstre. Maintenant je l'ai laissé sortir, s'exprimer.

—Tu arraches la vie à des humains.

—Je suis un justicier, ces humains sont des criminels, des violeurs, certains sont même pires que moi.

—Mais ils ont aussi une famille, y as-tu pensé ?

—Je suis un prédateur et je compte le rester. Maintenant laisse-moi. Je suis un solitaire et je le resterais.

—Edward rappelles-toi de l'histoire du fils prodigue. S'il te plait rappelles-toi tout ce que je t'ai raconté.

Je plongeais encore plus mes yeux d'assassin dans les siens et prononça que cinq mots dans un grondement très grave.

—Pars et ne reviens jamais.

Son retour vers Esmée avait dû être si dur. Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé par la suite, mais je sais que je lui avais fait beaucoup de mal. Mais il avait planté une graine et quelques mois plus tard je changeais d'alimentation et fini par rentrer à la maison. Je fus accueilli comme le fils prodigue.

Oups, les vampires sont vraiment facilement distraits, la petite blonde est partie. Je dois la retrouver, son odeur, je m'en rappelle. Sa transpiration lui donne un petit gout de sel et une atmosphère de câlins. Elle a aussi un côté poivré, j'avais déjà senti ça chez les personnes à forte personnalité. Je n'ai pas envie de la mordre, non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai envie de venir tout près d'elle, de la gouter, lécher le creux de son cou. Non, il ne faut pas penser à ça, car je sais comment ça va se finir, mes canines dans son cou. Son sang dans ma gorge, son corps s'affalant inerte puis la mort. Houlà ce lieu semble se jouer de moi, il plane une atmosphère de meurtre et de sang, c'est indescriptible.

Cherchons-la, elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Je sens que le vent est avec moi, elle devrait être à une centaine de mètres devant moi. Il y a une autre odeur, plus forte, beaucoup plus forte. Et ce cri, quelqu'un crie des pensées.

_**Où est cette créature ? Je vais la tuer, je vais enfin arriver à la tuer. **_

Oh oh rien de bon tout ça. Je regarde autour de moi, il faut que je comprenne qui pense cela et à qui il pense. Voilà en face de moi, c'est de là que vient la puanteur, il s'apprête à sauter sur la petite blonde. Je fonce pousse fermement la fille et m'attaque à la bête.

Je suis maintenant au sol. Tout était arrivé si vite. J'avais sauté et pris dans mes bras le démon. J'avais tenté de lui casser la nuque, mais je m'y étais mal pris et le démon était parti. Mon saut avait été magnifique, réalisé avec un style parfait. Alice me reprochait souvent mon côté théâtral mais j'avais la classe, tout simplement. Au final, j'avais sauvé une vie humaine. Edward Cullen super héros ! SuperEdward, wonderCullen, FlashEd. Complètement farfelu, mais ça fait du bien de penser à ça qu'au meurtre, au sang, au battement des cœurs humains, à ma soif, à ce petit souffle qu'ils expirent quand la mort les frappe. Stop je recommence, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester dans le coin longtemps à ce rythme-là.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La blonde

—Non mais ça ne va pas vous ? Vous savez ce que vous avez fait ? _**Mais il est inconscient, stupide. **_

Réveille-toi Edward, elle te parle. Elle attaque ? Je riposte.

—Je vous ai sauvé la vie.

Je lui offre mon premier sourire.

—Car vous pensez que je ne peux pas me défendre seule? _**Alalala**__** encore un touriste, il va falloir que je m'en occupe. **_

—À vrai dire j'ai quelques doutes. Je m'appelle Edward et je viens de m'inscrire en auditeur libre au lycée.

—Quelle idée ! Dire que je fuis le lycée. Vous ne devriez pas vous balader tout seul ici, ce n'est pas prudent du tout.

Cela elle peut le dire vue dans quel état je suis. Je crois que je pourrais la saigner à blanc en quelques minutes. Continuons la conversation le plus naturellement possible.

—Je vous retourne la remarque.

—Bon assez parlé je vous escorte chez vous. Où habitez-vous ?

Elle veut m'escorter ? Elle veut escorter le monstre qui rêvait de lui lécher le dessous de son menton, de s'en faire son repas. Je crois que je suis tombé sur une folle. Soyons gentils avec elle et testons mon sourire enjôleur sur elle. Il faut que je la garde en vie.

_**Il faut que je le garde en vie. **_

Me garder en vie ? Moi ? Quelle ironie !

—Non mademoiselle, je veux profiter de cette belle nuit pour me balader.

—Ben voyons ! Personne ne se balade par ici la nuit, il faut être inconscient.

Je suis un grand garçon, je vais attaquer autrement.

—Si vous avez peur pour ma sécurité je peux rester avec vous, sauf si bien sûr vous avez peur de moi.

Maintenant le sourire et...

—D'accord si ça vous chante.

... bingo. Bon reprendre la conversation.

—Que fait vous de beau de vos nuits ?

—Je me balade comme vous.

—Je vois. Est-il normal qu'on se balade maintenant dans un cimetière ?

—Oh ça ? Ici nous avons plein de cimetières.

—Intéressant.

Oui intéressant, enfin bref, pas vraiment. En tant que vampire on fréquente rarement ces lieux-là, en plus qu'y ferions nous ? Dormir dans un cercueil caché du soleil ? Par contre, ça semble une bonne planque pour attaquer les visiteurs nocturnes. J'en ai les mains qui tremblent, ce séjour va me mettre à rude épreuve, je relève le défi. Étrangement cette fille me donne envie de rester avec elle.

_**Il faut que je me débarrasse de ce mec pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Je crois que la nuit est foutue, n'empêche qu'il est plutôt mignon. C'est bizarre comme il semble fort. Je sens que je vais tout compte fait prolonger la balade. **_

Que ces humains sont bizarres, leur vie tient qu'à un seul fils et ils vont au devant du danger. Je crois que je ne les comprendrais jamais. Et dire que dans mon ancienne vie je rêvais d'aller faire la guerre en Europe. Ce qui confirme bien que les humains soient incompréhensibles.

—Vous êtes bien pâle pour vivre en Californie? me demanda-t-elle.

—Oh ça, je souffre d'une maladie de peau. C'est pour ça que j'évite le soleil et que je me balade la nuit.

—Ah oui ! Comme Mickael Jackson ?

—Pas tout à fait, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

C'est la première fois qu'on me la faisait celle là. D'un autre côté je l'ai bien cherché. L'esprit de cette fille est vraiment dérangé. Elle ne pense qu'à des monstres. Je me demande quel gout avait ce démon bleu, c'est peut-être comestible. Ouah elle se voit même les combattre. Je crois que je suis tombé sur le pompon.

—Rentrons, me dit-elle.

Changeons de sujet.

—Vous vivez ici depuis longtemps ?

—Quelques années, je vis ici avec ma mère. Mes parents sont divorcés et je vois très rarement mon père. _**Je vais lui faire mon sourire enjôleur**_.

Voudrait-elle me draguer ? C'est mal barré, même si je l'aime bien.

—Tu sais qu'il fait soleil 364 jours par an, tu ne vas pas t'amuser beaucoup.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai tout prévu. Vous devriez aller vous coucher il est tard et je présume que vous allez au lycée demain.

Voilà il suffit qu'elle aille faire dodo et moi je continue ma visite.

—Oh je ne dors pas beaucoup et je dois te ramener.

—Je rends les armes, j'habite dans la maison d'hôte à côté du cinéma.

—Tu as eu droit au questionnaire de la vieille folle ? Allons-y.

—Je n'emploierais pas ces termes, mais je suis arrivé à couper court à ses questions.

Nous voilà maintenant devant le perron de la porte, elle est la devant moi se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre, les mains dans le dos. Ses cheveux au vent, le sang aux joues, le ... STOP. Je lève la main et lui fait un petit signe.

—Au revoir mademoiselle, à bientôt.

—Au revoir Edward_**. Pourvu que bientôt soit rapide. D'un autre côté que dirait-il s'il savait ? Tiens et si j'allais lui faire une visite surprise.**_

Ces humains sont in-co-ri-gi-bles, je vais rentrer par la porte, sortir par la fenêtre et la suivre. Moi ici, il ne lui arrivera rien. Et je la laisserais une fois qu'elle aura rejoint les bras de son amant. J'aimerais rester l'Edward Cullen super héros au moins pour mon séjour ici.

Rien de bien compliqué à suivre, surtout avec une telle odeur. Il faut seulement que je me concentre et éviter que mon esprit divague. Je vais passer par la voie aérienne, de branche en branche. Et la voilà, dans un cimetière ? Encore ? Affolant cette ville. C'est le bouquet elle rentre dans une crypte. C'est moi qui suis censé y vivre. C'est vrai quoi ! Dans les livres ce sont les vampires qui vivent dans ce genre d'endroit pas les poupées blondes. Je vais me mettre à l'affut et la guetter

23 h 00

Elle est toujours à l'intérieur. Je vais faire un petit coucou à ma sœurette.

—Merci de donner le code secret.

—Je ne suis pas un agent secret Alice.

—Ah bon ? Tu n'es pas parti en mission ? Alors, comment ça se passe ?

—Ça se passe. Les nuits sont calmes ici on dirait que les gens se barricadent chez eux dès la nuit tombée.

—Je vois, tu m'appelles car tu t'ennuies. Et ta quête ?

—C'est un peu trop tôt. Et non je m'ennuie pas, je me suis trouvé une occupation.

—Encore une brune ?

—Non une blonde. Intéressante, mais sans plus. J'essaye de la garder en vie.

—Je vois. C'est si dangereux que ça ?

—Disons que l'atmosphère me donne des pensées plutôt sanglantes, mais je me maitrise.

—Attention Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

—Tu prends ça trop au sérieux. Dit à tout le monde que je pense à eux.

—Pas de problème. N'oubliez pas d'effacer vos traces derrière vous, agent Cullen.

—Très drôle mon lutin, à bientôt.

—Reviens-nous vite sans aggraver le nombre de tes meurtres.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Allons voir quels animaux se cachent dans les parages ! La petite blonde devrait arriver à survivre pendant mon absence.

L'aube.

Elle est toujours à l'intérieur. Ma chasse avait été très bonne, j'avais trouvé un joli puma dont je m'étais abreuvé. Au retour j'avais croisé un ours noir, je pense que je vais le garder pour la prochaine chasse. J'avais toujours aimé ce moment, juste avant l'aurore. La nature semble se taire quelques instants comme pour accueillir ce jour nouveau. Accueillir le soleil source de chaleur et de vie. Aujourd'hui le temps semble tourner à la pluie. Je vais rentrer et me changer pour profiter de cette journée pluvieuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Jour de pluie

Jour 2

7 h 00

Un jean, un t-shirt manche longue avec un col en V et ma veste en cuir beige. Je sens que je vais aller fureter à la bibliothèque. Le lycée de jour est si différent, plus animé. J'aimais de temps en temps vivre au milieu des humains. Leurs vies étaient souvent rythmées par des futilités, mais cela arrivait à me distraire de temps en temps. Ils semblaient se torturer l'esprit dans le seul but de se compliquer la vie. Beaucoup aimaient se complaire dans le malheur, cherchant le bonheur sans vouloir l'atteindre.

Devant le lycée il y a un vendeur de café, j'en achète un. Je tiens la tasse par la hanse afin d'éviter de refroidir le breuvage.

8 h 00

—Bonjour Monsieur. J'ai pensé que vous apprécierez un petit café.

Le bibliothécaire est fidèle au poste.

—Bonjour Edward, je t'en remercie. De nouvelles recherches ? _**Mais que fait-elle, elle à déjà 30 minutes de retard. **_

—Toujours et encore, les livres sont mes amis.

Je lui décroche un sourire et m'assoie à la table la plus proche avec une pile de livres.

Les livres avaient toujours été un refuge pour moi, un trait que j'ai peut-être hérité de Carlisle. À la maison nous étions les seuls à dévorer littéralement tout ouvrage nous tombant dans les mains. J'avais pu apprendre de nombreuses langues vivantes et mortes, la médecine, la biologie, la physique, la chimie, la musique, l'art, le bricolage, la mécanique et j'en passe. Il restait encore tous les volumes de cuisine, mais cela ne me tentait pas beaucoup. Un jour qui sait, j'aurai envie de cuisiner pour quelqu'un.

9 h 30

La petite blonde arrive, c'est le bibliothécaire qui lui adresse la parole. Tiens, il semblerait bien qu'elle porte les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. Son odeur est encore plus suave, elle n'a pas dû s'ennuyer cette nuit. La coquine !

—Buffy t'es en retard, tu devais être là à 7 h 30 pour ton entrainement.

—Giles, je sais mais j'ai patrouillé jusqu'au petit matin. _**Dans ses bras.**_

La menteuse, qu'elle est irrésistible cette fille. Elle a relevé ses cheveux et je peux voir sa nuque, j'aimerais bien sentir le contact de sa peau sous mes doigts, humer de plus près son odeur et ... je recommence. Je replonge le nez dans un livre.

—Oh Edward, je vois que la pluie t'a fait sortir de ta tanière. Bien dormi ?

—A priori plus que vous.

Et un petit sourire pour accompagner mon sous-entendu.

—Buffy tu connais déjà Edward ?

—Euh oui j'ai été son escorte hier, vous savez bien que ces temps-ci avec ce qui traine dehors il faut veiller sur tout le monde. _**Bon, il faut qu'il arrête de me poser des questions, il va finir par comprendre. Si au moins je savais mentir ! **_

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour faire parler l'un des deux. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent beaucoup de choses intéressantes. J'avais un jour rêvé de pouvoir lire la vie des humains, rien qu'en buvant leur sang. Ce bibliothécaire semblait pouvoir m'en apprendre beaucoup. Bien, j'avance, je rajoute Giles à mon menu. Pensons à cet ours noir, je le boirai ce soir en pensant à Emmett.

—Et mon entrainement Giles ?

—Buffy il est trop tard.

—Vous savez que c'est important, allezzzzzzzz.

—D'accord même si je n'aime pas laisser ma bibliothèque sans surveillance.

—Edward va surveiller pour vous. N'est-ce pas Edward ?

—Mais avec plaisir Mademoiselle.

—Buffy, je m'appelle Buffy.

—Très bien Buffy.

Si j'avais soupçonné ça. Les livres secrets rien que pour moi. Je vois son bureau est bien plus vaste qu'il n'en parait. Lumière tamisée, fermé par une grille, des rangées entières de vieux livres. Carlisle apprécierait cet endroit, cette odeur le faisait toujours vibrer. Cela faisait partie des besoins qu'on pouvait assouvir sans danger pour autrui.

Voyons sorcellerie noire et blanche, loups-garous, démons en tout genre, Diable, enfer et voilà Les vampires, entre le mythe et la réalité. Les vampires, miam miam. Un livre, deux et rien que des foutaises, toujours les mêmes, c'est affligeant. Tiens ce petit volume sort du lot. Intéressant le concept, selon l'auteur il n'y aurait pas qu'une seule lignée de vampires. Que l'évolution avait aussi touché notre race, on pouvait y voir un tronc commun puis plusieurs branches seraient apparues. Certains vampires pouvait bien bruler au soleil par contre l'ail ça j'ai du mal à y croire. Que de souvenirs, l'odeur de l'ail est si forte qu'il reste dans le sang pendant plusieurs jours, lui conférant un gout plus fort, mais aussi plus sucré. Il faudrait que je parle du livre à Carlisle.

—Mais que faites-vous avec mes livres? aboya Giles.

—J'étudie.

—Vous étudiez ? Ces livres sont dangereux, Edward.

—Je n'ai pas peur Giles.

—Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi m'appelez-vous par mon prénom ? _**J'espère que le conseil ne m'envoie pas un observateur pour mettre son sale nez dans mes affaires. Je sais que j'ai du mal à gérer Buffy. Mais je n'y peux rien moi. **_

—A votre avis ?

Un petit haussement des sourcils, un léger sourire, rien de mieux pour faire flotter le suspens.

—Très bien, assez joué, je suis envoyé par le conseil, pour être formé sur le terrain,

—Formé ? dit Giles.

—Formé ? répète la miss blonde.

Oui formé c'est si extraordinaire ? S'il continue à mordre sa lèvre il va finir par se couper. J'imagine le liquide rouge le long de son menton, de son cou et ... reprenons. J'ai l'esprit encore plus torturé qu'à l'ordinaire. « La maîtrise de soi prime sur les bons actes, car sans maîtrise de soi, on risque de perdre le bénéfice spirituel des bons actes que l'on a accompli. » Citations d'Ostad Elahi

—Je suis venu voir des vampires.

—Sunnydale est l'endroit idéal. Me dit Buffy. Rendez-vous ce soir, 20 h 00, dans le même parc qu'hier vers les balançoires

—Le rendez-vous est pris.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 Souvenirs

19 h 00

Je suis en avance, assis sur une des balançoires. J'avais décidé de profiter de cette belle journée de vampires pour vaquer à mes occupations. Je n'avais pas pu attendre le soir pour retrouver l'ours noir, même si j'avais eu du mal à le finir. Ce fut ma madeleine, me remontant en 1950. J'étais parti avec Emmett chasser en forêt, comme à son habitude Emmett avait choisi un ours et moi bien sûr un gros puma. À cette époque les animaux étaient bien plus, je ne saurais dire, ils me semblaient meilleurs. Oui 1950, en rentrant de la chasse j'avais trouvé toutes mes affaires dans le garage et un couple de vampires dans ma chambre, dans mon ancienne chambre en fait. Ce jour-là Alice et Jasper nous avaient rejoints, affirmant qu'ils devaient vivre avec nous. Ma famille fut si surprise de voir ce petit vampire les appelant par leur prénom. Aujourd'hui je ne regrettais pas ce jour, j'aimais ma famille, ils étaient tout pour moi.

Après le repas j'avais parcouru les libraires, les brocanteurs. Alternant lectures et fantasmes de meurtres, découvertes et montée de mon venin, le bien et le mal. J'y avais fait une acquisition, un collier pour Alice. C'était chez un des antiquaires, j'avais trouvé en pendentif avec les armes de notre famille, surprenant. Mais en y réfléchissant, je me rappelais d'avoir retrouvé notre blason dans des livres d'histoire. Ce collier avait dû être façonné d'après ces croquis. Sur le conseil de la vendeuse, j'avais acheté aussi un ruban blanc pour permettre à Alice de porter mon cadeau autour de son cou. J'étais fier de moi, mais elle m'avait appelé juste après. Comment lui faire une surprise ?

—Merci Edward il est magnifique, j'ai hâte que tu rentres à la maison.

—Bonjour sœurette.

—Oui bonjour Edward. Il est vraiment beau. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le shopping. Rappelles-moi de t'inviter la prochaine fois.

—Je n'y manquerais pas.

—Alors, tes envies de meurtres ?

—On va dire qu'elles sont maîtrisées.

—Continue comme ça. Au fait Jasper a parié contre toi.

—Raison de plus pour tenir. À toute.

—A bientôt.

En fin d'après-midi j'avais rejoint le parc, la pluie avait cessé, mais les nuages étaient toujours présents. J'avais admiré pendant des heures les enfants qui jouaient. Ils avaient formé des petits groupes, les filles d'un côté les garçons d'un autres. Tous les rôles de l'humanité se jouaient devant moi, amitié, amour, dispute, haine, vengeance, rivalité ... Mais à aucun moment l'envie de sang ne me prit, le monstre n'était peut-être pas aussi monstrueux. Même quand je dus monter à l'arbre au singe pour faire descendre le petit Félix tétanisé et en pleurs par la peur du vide. Il s'était vite blotti contre moi, son cou si provocateur. Mais je n'étais pas Louis et lui n'était pas Claudia. Une fois arrivé au sol il s'était exclamé.

—Tu es froid monsieur !

—N'embête pas le monsieur il est peut-être malade. Remercie-le Félix. Merci à vous, je me voyais mal monter si haut, me dit sa mère

—Merci, me dit le garçon.

—Ce n'est rien, ce fut un plaisir de vous rendre service. À l'avenir jeune homme réfléchis avant de monter. Bonne fin de journée.

Le super héros avait encore frappé.

20 h 00

La voilà accompagné d'amis, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu.

—Coucou Edward, je te présente Alex et Anya, Willow et Oz

Quelle odeur ! Ça sent le chien ici !

—Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Edward ?

—Si, c'est mon repas qui a dû mal à passer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir englouti un ours entier.

—Un peu de marche te fera du bien. Bon on va faire deux équipes Oz et Willow avec moi et les autres vous partez vers le nord.

—Je ne pense pas que cela soit bien équilibré. Lui dis-je.

—Tu as raison Edward, Willow vas donc avec eux. Ça te convient mieux comme cela Edward ?

—Euhhhh

Je suis dépassé, allons patrouiller avec mes nouveaux amis. Avant toute chose je détaille mes compagnons.

Willow, petit bout de femme avec un sourire qui semble gravé à jamais sur son petit minois. Elle me fait penser à Alice par sa taille et la joie qu'elle dégage. Alex, dont le prénom complet devait être Alexander, est grand, à peu près autant qu'Emmett, moins costaud, mais bien taillé pour un humain. Alex et Wilow se comportent comme frère et sœur, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas bien sûr. Anya, la compagne d'Alex était très complexe, elle semblait futée mais complètement à l'ouest. Dans sa tête c'était pire elle ne pensait qu'au sexe, elle fantasmait même sur moi. Faut dire que moi aussi, mais pas comme elle l'entendait j'en salivais d'avance. Mon menu s'allongeait

Je dois engager la conversation et les faire parler.

—Edward, réveille-toi.

—Excusez-moi, je suis distrait pour un rien.

C'est Willow qui a engagé les hostilités. Je marche maintenant à sa hauteur.

—Elle est gentille Buffy. Me déclare-t-elle.

—Oui très. Mais je trouve que les équipes ne sont pas vraiment équilibrées.

—Oh si, Buffy elle est très forte. _**C'est la tueuse.**_

—La tueuse ?

—Ah, mais tu es au courant, pour Buffy. Elle est la tueuse de vampires la seule et l'unique.

Me voilà bien, je fais ami-ami avec la tueuse de vampires. Je n'ai jamais entendu une aussi grosse absurdité. Comment ce petit bout de femme pourrait terrasser le vampire que je suis ?

—Elle tue les vampires alors ?

—Et pas que ça, elle s'occupe aussi des méchants démons.

—Car il existe aussi de gentils démons ?

—Oui comme il existe aussi un gentil vampire, m'expliqua-t-elle.

—Un gentil vampire ?

—Oui un mais c'est une longue histoire. Buffy te la racontera mieux que moi. _**Personnellement**__** j'ai encore un peu peur de lui.**_

—Et sinon on fait quoi ce soir ?

—On se balade et si on tombe sur un vampire ou un démon on appelle Buffy. Mais n'aies pas peur je suis armée.

—Un pieu ? Contre les vampires ?

—Faudrait que tu lises un peu mon petit. _**Il a l'air très surpris s'il savait pour **__**Anya**__** et Oz. Mais le plus marrant c'est qu'il **__**ne se doute**__** pas qu'il parle avec une sorcière. **_

Je suis vraiment curieux, je sens que je vais vraiment m'amuser.

—Willow que pensez-vous des sorcières ?

—Tu sais tu peux nous tutoyer, on a le même âge, ou presque non ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 Cinéma

—Et tu penses quoi des sorcières? Elle me retourne la question.

—Je ne sais pas, je n'en aie jamais vue. Et toi ?

—Moi ? J'aime les sorcières, vu que j'en suis une. _**Il va halluciner. **_

—Tu es une sorcière ? Waouh…

Je feinte un surprise bien soutenue, elle va se confier à moi, c'est sûr.

—Oui, mais pas une grande sorcière, mais je sais faire voler des crayons.

Elle est si mignonne, je ne peux pas l'imaginer en méchante sorcière. On continue à marcher et à parler, je veux en savoir plus.

—Et donc tu es en couple avec Oz ?

—Oui, si on peut dire ça. _**Sauf que j'ai peur qu'**__**il parte**__** avec une louve-garou.**_

L'odeur de chien, oui. Oz serait un loup-garou ! Comment emmener ça dans la conversation. Mais dans quelle ville je suis tombé ?

—Oz est aussi est un sorcier ?

—Oz non pas du tout lui c'est un loup-garou. Oups, je crois que j'en ai trop dit.

—Oui je crois aussi. Lui-dit Alex. _**Et pourquoi ne pas lui dire qu'Anya est un ancien démon ? **_

—Arf vous êtes bêtes il peut savoir. Dit Anya. Je suis Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins, autrefois connue sous le nom d'Aud et Anyanka, Vengeur des Femmes bafouées. Et maintenant je suis une humaine amoureuse de ce monsieur.

Elle est redevenue humaine, ça plairait à Rosalie ça. Rosalie avait été la plus grande erreur de Carlisle. Elle avait été transformée dans la haine, elle avait été violée et battu par son « fiancé » et ses amis. La maternité lui manquait cruellement et elle aurait tout donné pour être à nouveau humaine. Heureusement qu'elle avait trouvé Emmett, au moins elle vivait l'amour si attendu.

—Edward tu t'es rendormi, Hou Hou c'est Willow.

—Désolé, je n'ai surement pas assez dormi.

Je me tourne vers Alex pour continuer mon investigation.

—Et toi Alex, tu es quoi ?

—Moi? Je suis élève en terminale. Et toi, Edward ?

—Moi je suis un curieux. Donc il n'existe qu'une seule tueuse ?

C'est Willow qui reprend la conversation.

—Enfin normalement, car il y a eu un problème et Faith est arrivée. Mais elle n'est pas comme Buffy elle ne pense qu'à elle. Et je suis sûre qu'elle est moins forte que Buffy. Tiens voilà Oz. Oz t'a laissé Buffy ?

—Oui elle avait peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

De plus en plus équilibré les équipes.

—Elle nous donne la soirée, je crois qu'elle a changé ces plans. Ça vous dit un ciné ?

—Pas pour moi, leur dit-je. Je préfère marcher.

—Buffy ne vas pas être contente, elle veut te garder en vie. Et rester seul ici c'est dangereux.

—Tu n'as qu'à me prêter ton pieu et je te promets de rentrer rapidement chez moi.

—D'accord, mais fait attention à toi, sinon Buffy m'arrachera les yeux s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

—Partez sans crainte, je sais me défendre.

21 h 00

Débarrassé, je vais pouvoir rejoindre Buffy. J'allais rarement au cinéma, moi qui avais vécu l'essor de la cinématographie. Le dernier film que j'avais vu était « Entretien avec un vampire » j'en avais bien sûr lu aussi le livre. Mise à part qu'ils avaient faux sur certains points concernant notre espèce. Le fait que le cœur batte encore, comment se passait la transformation. Mais certains points avaient vibré en moi, certaines sensations, sentiments. Tout d'abord le sentiment d'être damné, cette interrogation sur l'âme. Louis dans le film me ressemblait tant. Ce refus de tuer et de perdre entièrement son humanité. Mais lui n'avait pas eu Carlisle, mais Lestat et il finit par tuer soir après soir. Louis était arrivé avec Claudia à fonder une famille. Mais il avait perdu son reste d'humanité le jour où il transforma Madeleine sur la demande de Claudia. Les familles chez les vampires c'est rare et fragile, nous étions une exception. Louis avait fini seul sans but, j'avais déjà vécu cela et je ne souhaitais pas le revivre. Que ces pensées sont mauvaises pour moi, j'ai besoin de mon antidote.

—Bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ?

—Bonjour Carlisle, je présume qu'Alice t'a parlé. Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

—Avais-tu un but précis pour cet appel ?

—Oui. As-tu entendu parler de vampires, différents de nous. Des sortes de cousins qui auraient évolué de façon identique sur certains points et complètement différents pour d'autres.

—Ma seule source serait les Volturi, mais hélas tu connais nos liens. À l'époque où j'étais avec eux j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait quelques choses. Mais ils semblaient parler d'êtres qui n'avaient rien à voir avec nous.

—Je vois.

—Es-tu sur d'aller bien ?

—Cette atmosphère ne me réussit pas beaucoup. Quand je ne pense pas à tuer, je me remémore le passé ou pire je fantasme sur cette fille blonde. Tu te souviens de mon état après ma lecture des livres d'Anne Rice ?

—Comment oublier le mal que t'avaient fait ces lectures. Edward tu n'es pas Louis. Tu as les cartes de ton avenir en main. Tu devrais rentrer, on devrait parler en tête-à-tête.

—Bientôt Carlisle, bientôt. Je sens que j'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Après, je ne resterais pas ici et je pense ne jamais y revenir.

—Tu sais que j'ai rencontré la tueuse de vampire ?

—C'est une légende Edward.

—Elle est bien en chair ta légende. Mais selon moi elle chasse un autre type de vampire que nous. Je dois te laisser.

—Sois prudent, rappelles-toi que nous sommes comme des funambules. Ne regarde jamais en bas cela risquerait de trop t'attirer.

—Merci à toi, je vais beaucoup mieux.

Son expérience m'avait évité de nombreux problèmes. Nos liens étaient très forts plus intenses que ceux d'un fils envers son père.

Buffy, il faut que je retrouve Buffy, la tueuse d'Edward. Humm je la verrais mieux comme mon dîner ... STOP


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 La tueuse**

22 h 00

Pas besoin de boussole, je connais son odeur. Aucun problème pour retrouver sa trace, je me cache derrière un arbre et je vais me dévoiler quand elle arrivera. Et hop, surprise. Ben voyons elle se met en position de combat.

—Tueuse, tu crois me faire peur ? Calme toi ce n'est que moi, Edward.

—Et encore seul, combien de fois faudra que je te le répète ? _**Je ne veux pas être tenue responsable de sa mort. **_

—Je ne suis pas seul, puisque tu es avec moi. Logique ?

_**La voilà, cette fois je vais lui faire la peau. **_

—Buffy ton monstre bleu est de retour !

Elle se retourne vers moi, toute trace de sourire disparue. Elle me pousse violemment par le torse, ce qui étrangement me fit reculer. Elle a de la poigne cette fille là. Elle accompagne son geste d'un ordre.

—Mets-toi à couvert derrière les arbres et admire le spectacle.

J'obéis plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Je n'ai plus la même fille devant moi. Il se dégage d'elle une force, une puissance, un sérieux, si troublante. La bête fonce sur elle, elle pare l'attaque en l'attrapant par ses habits elle le fait passer au-dessus d'elle tout en s'accroupissant. J'aurai dû emporter du pop corn. Aie elle semble avoir pris un mauvais coup sur cette attaque, mais elle se relève, c'est impressionnant. J'ai bien envie de lui piquer certaines parades, Emmett n'en reviendrait pas. Ils sont à côté de moi, Buffy a du sang sur le visage, je ne peux plus rester comme ça, ... mais ce n'est pas le sien ! Elle lui donne un coup de pied dans le poitrail et la bête finie dans mes bras. D'un geste rapide et parfait je lui casse enfin sa nuque. La bête s'affale à mes pieds.

—Ouah ça fait du bien un peu d'action. Au fait Edward je ne t'avais pas demandé de te mettre derrière les arbres ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

—Oui mais c'est quand même moi qui l'ai tué, tu ne crois pas que j'avais le droit de t'aider et éviter qu'il te fasse du mal ?

—Sauf que me faire tuer c'est mon job pas le tien. Je suis la tueuse, toi tu es Edward l'innocent. Et puis comment es-tu arrivé à le tuer ?

Edward l'innocent, innocent je l'avais été jusqu'à mon premier crime. Mais j'aimais bien ça, elle était si gentille et si aveugle que ...

—La terre parle à la lune, Edward comment y es-tu arrivé ?

—Du pure technique, quand un geste est parfait la force n'entre plus en jeu. C'est comme ça qu'Edward l'innocent a terrassé le démon bleu. Tu crois que j'ai écrit une page d'histoire ?

—Stop Edward tu me rends folle.

Je crois que plus je parle plus elle s'énerve.

—Calme toi Buffy, je n'ai rien, j'aimerais en dire autant pour toi. J'ai eu très peur, j'ai besoin de réconfort et de calme, pas de cris et de reproches.

Peur ? bien sûr que j'avais eu peur pour elle. Un petit sourire mielleux, j'incline la tête et je capte son regard. Elle semblait être redevenue la Buffy que j'avais connue.

_**J'ai envie de me noyer dans ses yeux. Mais comment fait-il ça ? Je ne me sens même plus **__**énervée**___

Je tourne autour d'elle comme un lion autour de sa proie. Je sens son odeur de si près, le combat l'avait fait transpirer et son odeur était donc plus musquée. J'étais tout proche d'elle, je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et je lui enlève la terre et le sang qu'elle a sur le visage.

—Que fais-tu Edward ?

—J'essaye de te relaxer. N'aimes-tu pas ?

Une excuse comme une autre. _**Je me perdrais dans ses yeux.**_

—Tes yeux ! me dit-elle.

—Mes yeux ?

—Ils sont envoutants. _**Si je pouvais me laisser aller contre lui. **_

Une envie subite de sentir son corps contre le mien je l'enlaçais par la taille, mais elle se raidit.

—Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle soulève son tee-shirt et je découvre sur sa peau de blonde un énorme hématome naissant. Je découvre aussi plusieurs anciennes cicatrices, qu'elle avait dû avoir avec d'anciens combats. Comment une fille si jeune pouvait avoir tant souffert et pourquoi l'accepter ?

Je décide de remonter un peu mon bras et la colle contre moi. Je souffle mon haleine enivrante sur sa bouche. Elle est à moi, elle bascule sa tête pour me présenter son cou. Ce cou qui m'avait fait tant fantasmer, j'imaginais encore mes canines dans ce cou. Mais au lieu de ça je la touche du bout de ma langue, je l'avais enfin goûté. Je la libère de mon étreinte, elle est comme hypnotisée.

—Buffy reviens à toi. Voilà respire doucement, ça va aller mieux, rapidement.

—Que s'est-il passé ?

—Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

—Si cette odeur si douce que je me suis laissé envelopper par elle. Il y a eu aussi cette sensation de froid dans mon cou, quelque chose de divin. Mais que m'as-tu fais Edward ?

—Je t'ai séduite. Je voulais voir si je pouvais séduire la tueuse. Mais je voulais avant tout que tu calmes, que tu te relaxes.

—Tu m'as plutôt envoûté, tu aurais pu faire ce que tu voulais de moi.

—Mais tu es saine et sauve.

—Tu joues avec moi Edward.

Je replonge mes yeux dans les siens.

—Ce n'est pas faux, aimes-tu ?

—Beaucoup.

Stupide humaine.

—Ne t'inquiète pas je n'en veux ni à ta vertu ni à ta vie.

_**Ma vertu, je l'ai perdu depuis longtemps, quant à ma vie ... les tueuses meurent jeunes de toute façon ! **_

Je libère enfin Buffy de mon regard. Cette atmosphère me faisait faire bien de choses que je n'aurais jamais faire ailleurs. Comme hypnotiser cette fille c'était vraiment bas, ça me ressemble si peu. Je ...oups le point de Buffy venait de s'abattre sous mon menton. Je n'avais rien vu venir et je ne pensais pas ça possible. Mais ça faisait du bien, comment pouvais-je me comporter comme ça ? Je devais peut-être écouter Carlisle et rentrer chez moi, fuir d'ici. Je devais m'excuser.

—Tu mériterais que je te refasse le portrait, je t'interdis de recommencer. Tu m'entends je te l'interdis. Tu me prends pour qui ? Ce n'est pas fairplay de ta part.

—Buffy, excuse-moi je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

—Un peu facile comme excuse, à l'avenir garde tes beaux regards pour les autres. Ne me regarde même pas, ok ?

—OK, je vais regarder tes pieds, ça te va ?

—Ça me va.

Ok, regarder ses pieds, je vais hypnotiser ses pieds. Elle a vraiment de jolis pieds,... ça recommence j'en ai marre de cette ville. Mon objectif ? Oui rencontrer un vampire.

—Bon, ils sont où tes vampires ?

—Derrière toi, dit une voix teintée de colère.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 Le vampire

Demi-tour, devant moi en grand gaillard, plutôt costaud.

—Merci de garder une distance correcte entre ta bouche et son cou. Je te conseille aussi d'enlever ce sourire, surtout quand tu la regardes.

—Possessif ?

—Question de précaution. Remarque que je ne suis pas intervenu, Buffy est tout à fait capable de se défendre seule.

—Je m'appelle Edward Cullen.

—Angel.

—Enchanté. Comme ça, vous êtes un vampire ?

—Tu n'as pas peur ?

—Non. Pourquoi ? Le devrais-je ?

—Ça serait beaucoup plus raisonnable.

C'est ma réplique, il m'a volé ma réplique. Devais-je avoir peur ? Il ne m'impressionnait pas du tout. Buffy reprit.

—Angel montre-lui ce truc avec ta tête.

—Buffy ce n'est pas un jeu.

—Montrez-moi, j'aurais peut-être peur.

Il se produit devant moi une, comment dire, une transformation. Ses dents avaient poussé, son front avait comme pleins de rides. Ces arcades sourcilières avaient doublé de volume et les yeux ressemblaient à des yeux de reptile.

—Et maintenant ? Me dit-il avec une grosse voix.

—Je trouve cela intéressant.

Il s'approche de moi, je décide de ne pas bouger. Il me prend par la gorge et me plaque contre un arbre, je lui souris découvrant largement mes dents. Il me relâche et reprend sa première apparence.

—Qui es-tu Edward ? Ta peau est aussi froide que la mienne ! Ton cœur ne bat pas ! Et tes dents sont presque aussi longues que les miennes.

La taille ne fait pas tout.

—Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on est des cousins éloignés.

—Buffy, depuis quand traînes-tu avec des vampires sans le savoir ?

—Angel, ce n'est pas un vampire, il était dehors toute la journée.

—Buffy il t'a hypnotisé tout à l'heure, tu aurais pu lui servir de repas.

—C'est vrai Edward ? Tu aurais pu me tuer ?

—C'est vrai Buffy, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué. Mais j'ai des principes et je me nourris plus d'humains depuis longtemps.

—Mais aujourd'hui tu étais dehors pendant la journée ?

—Oui le soleil ne m'est pas fatal je n'évite que le soleil direct pour des questions esthétiques.

Et voilà qu'elle recommence à me taper dessus, je l'avais trahi. Je ne suis vraiment pas un être bon.

—Calme-toi Buffy. Il n'est pas comme moi, j'ai moi-même failli me faire avoir, il n'a pas notre odeur. De plus tes coups ne semblent pas trop le faire souffrir.

—D'accord, mais je suis furieuse d'avoir été mené par le bout du nez depuis le début. Même mes pensées n'étaient pas claires.

—Il a joué avec toi, mais ne t'a pas fait de mal. Tu devrais être la première à savoir qu'il ne fait pas bon vivre ici pour les gens comme nous, ça modifie nos comportements. Buffy ce vampire a éveillé ma curiosité, je dois en savoir plus sur lui. S'il s'avère être un danger tu auras le droit de le tuer.

—Ok. Edward tu peux continuer.

—Parle-moi de toi Angel.

La conversation devient tout de suite plus passionnante. Il ne supporte ni le soleil ni les pieux dans le cœur. Il a beaucoup de force, mais court bien moins vite que moi. Et aussi détail important, il n'a pas de venin. Je crois qu'il est même jaloux de moi et il a toutes les raisons de l'être.

—Téléphone, désolé je dois répondre.

—Alice qu'y a-t-il encore ? Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer.

—Oh c'est que tout est devenu noir.

—N'aie crainte je suis avec un cousin, aucun danger en vue. Je sais me défendre sœurette.

—Désolé pour le dérangement, ma sœur est un peu trop protectrice à mon encontre, dis-je à Angel et Buffy.

—Ta sœur? me demande Angel

—Oui du moins l'une de mes sœurs. Nous sommes une famille très unie, mes parents et mes quatre frères et sœurs. Nous avons été adoptés, mais cela ne change rien à notre amour.

—Je ne connaissais aucun vampire avec une vraie famille. À la rigueur en couple ou un clan.

—Je ne connais qu'une autre famille comme la nôtre. Le fait de notre alimentation semble nous aider à entretenir des liens familiaux et à les apprécier.

_**Leur alimentation ? **_

—Nous nous considérons comme vampires végétariens, on se contente de sang animal que nous chassons.

—Edward as-tu une âme ?

—Une âme ? Selon mon père oui.

—Mais pas selon toi ?

—Je ne sais pas, je cherche une réponse. C'est la véritable raison de ma présence ici.

—Les vampires dont je fais partie n'ont pas d'âme et ça j'en suis sûr, me confirma Angel.

Carlisle, a peut-être tort.

—Comment peux-tu en être sur ?

—Car on m'a rendu la mienne.

—Comment est-ce possible ?

—J'ai été maudit.

—Maudit ?

—En 1898 en Roumanie j'ai tué une jeune bohémienne. Son clan m'a condamné à retrouver mon âme.

—Comment peux-tu qualifier cela de condamnation ?

J'ai du mal à comprendre que d'avoir une âme était pour lui une condamnation. Moi qui en rêve.

—Car depuis je vis avec les remords et la culpabilité de toutes les personnes que j'ai massacrées, les familles que j'ai détruites, explique Angel. Mais je suis capable à nouveau à ressentir de l'amour.

Buffy se blottit tout contre lui et de son propre chef cette fois-ci.

—Moi aussi je culpabilise sur des meurtres que j'ai commis. Il faut assumer ses actes vampire ou pas. Le jour où tu l'oublies tu deviens pire qu'un monstre.

—Tu as peut-être toujours ton âme, Edward. Comment pourrais-tu avoir des sentiments, des regrets sans elle ? Ta famille est-elle comme toi ?

—Oui et même certains membres sont mieux que moi.

—C'est fascinant j'ai l'impression d'être un homme des cavernes face à l'homme moderne. Je t'envie beaucoup.

—Et moi j'envie ta relation avec Buffy. Même si j'ai du mal à comprendre comment on peut tomber amoureux d'une humaine. L'humaine que j'aimerais n'est pas encore née crois moi.

—Buffy ? Humaine ? Il faut le dire vite.

Elle se dégage de lui par un coup de coude. Et ils commencent à simuler un combat tous les deux. Simulation quelque peu forte tout de même.

—Stop Buffy on n'est pas seuls. Ton entrainement semble à désirer, va falloir être plus sérieuse. Je te veux en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Puis il se retourne vers moi.

—Pour l'amour, Edward, tu n'en sais rien, garde l'espoir.

—Je vais vous laisser je vais rentrer chez moi, la chaleur de la maison me manque.

_**Une maison ? **_

—Oui on vit en maison, les cryptes ce n'est pas pour nous.

_**Ça coute cher ! **_

—Mon père travail comme chirurgien à l'hôpital. Sinon nous avons de nombreux placements plus que rentables.

_**Ils vivent une vraie vie, famille, maison, travail. **_

—Et loisirs, personnellement j'aime la lecture et la musique.

—Edward? Tu parles tout seul ? s'inquiète Buffy.

—Ah j'oubliai je sais lire dans les pensées et je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui m'a résisté. J'avais une conversation avec le ténébreux Angel. Je dois rejoindre ma voiture.

_**Voiture ? **_

—Une Aston Martin modèle Virage version Volante. Ça te dit de venir faire un tour ?

—Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

C'est dingue l'effet que fait ma voiture sur tout le monde.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 Edward reste

23 h 00

Angel était au volant. Ces débuts semblaient timides, mais une fois la peur passée il avait accéléré. Encore ce téléphone.

—Oui Alice ? Tu as encore vu quelque chose ? Ou au contraire tu n'as rien vu ?

—As-tu eu des réponses à ta question ?

—On va dire que j'ai une autre vision de la question.

—Tu arrives à quelle heure ?

—Je ne rentre pas tout de suite.

—Edward ?

—N'ai pas peur ça va mieux, j'ai besoin de temps. Et après, promis ...

—Merci Edward, j'ai hâte d'y être. Je vais aller faire des courses, il me manque pleins d'affaires, ça va être chouette.

—Soit sage mon lutin, je pense à vous.

—Donc tu restes? me demande Angel.

—Je reste, je croie qu'on matière à parler. Je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement, je ne suis pas comme ça.

—C'est une zone très spéciale Sunnydalle, ça t'influençais.

—Et pas qu'un peu, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de si grosses envies de meurtre. J'avais commencé à me dresser un menu, Buffy, Giles, la petite sorcière ... Seul le loup-garou aurait pu m'échapper.

—Tu t'es maîtrisé petit.

—Comment ne m'en veux tu pas pour mon attitude face à elle ? J'aurai pu ...

—Mais tu n'as pas. Buffy est une grande fille, même si tes pouvoirs ont eu une grande emprise sur elle. Et toi pendant ce temps comment te sentais tu ?

—J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais je me sentais si bien, sans plus aucun souci, plus aucun remord, enveloppé dans un nuage inexplicable. Si le bonheur à ce goût j'en ai mangé plus que de raison. Mais par contre après c'était la douche froide et tout revenais comme une claque.

—Tu risques d'avoir quelques rechutes, mais tu sais te maîtriser. Au fait Oz, le loup-garou, c'est un brave type. Tout ça n'est pas de sa faute, il essaye de continuer à vivre comme avant, lycée, petite amie, musique.

—Il est musicien ? Comme quoi il ne faut pas ce fier aux apparences et aux légendes des enfants de la lune. Mon espèce les à traquer depuis si longtemps ...

—Ta voiture est vraiment géniale.

—Angel et si tu me parlais de ta vie ?

—Je suis Irlandais, né en 1727 dans le village de Galway. J'avais une vie calme et plaisante, mais selon mon père c'était plutôt une vie de débauche. En 1753 j'ai eu la plus grosse dispute avec mon père et je suis sorti de chez moi en colère. Dans une ruelle sombre, je rencontrais Darla qui me promis de me montrer un nouveau monde, un monde où je serais débarrassé de toute ma vie de misère, où je pourrais régner en maître. Je l'ai presque supplié pour accéder à ce monde. T'imagine ?

—Pub mensongère !

—C'est une façon de voir. Darla m'a alors mordu. Pour tout le monde j'étais mort et ma famille m'enterra. Mon père ne fut pas triste seul ma mère et ma soeur m'ont pleurés. Pendant tout l'enterrement j'ai souhaité sortir de ce cercueil et m'abreuvé, mais j'ai dû attendre le soir que Darla me libère. Elle m'a expliqué que je pouvais prendre toutes les vies que je voulais dans le village et c'est bien ce que je comptais faire. Je suis retourné chez moi, c'est ma soeur qui a ouvert croyant avoir à faire à un ange, elle m'a même appelé Angelus, d'où mon nom. J'ai tué ma soeur, ma mère, la servante, mon père et enfin tout le village. Je te sens tendu Edward, pas très beau tout ça.

—Non j'avoue, mais je ne te juge pas.

—Et ce n'est que le début. En 1760, nous avons fait la connaissance de Daniel Holtz, un chasseur de vampire. Il nous pourchassa ainsi à travers le monde, que ce soit en Afrique du nord ou en Europe. En 1764, j'ai violé, torturé et tué sa femme, j'ai aussi tué leur bébé et transformé sa fille Sarah en vampire. Je me suis occupé de Holtz en1773. Quand je te disais que ma race n'avait pas d'âme !

—Le sang humain n'aide pas à avoir un recul sur ce que nous faisons.

—Ce n'est pas faux. En 1860, j'ai fait la connaissance de Drusilla. Darla m'avait dit qu'elle avait le don de claire voyance. Elle est devenue une obsession pour moi, j'ai tué toute sa famille et toutes les personnes à laquelle elle tenait. Drusilla décida de rentrer au couvent, mais le soir où elle allait prononcer ses voeux, j'ai tué toutes les soeurs du couvent devant elle, avant de l'initier. Jusqu'en 1898 nous formâmes comme une famille Darla, Drusila, Spike un autre vampire et moi-même. Nous étions liés dans le sang la douleur et le massacre. Cette année là, Darla m'amena une bohémienne pour mon "anniversaire" que j'ai tué. Pour se venger, les bohémiens m'ont rendu mon âme. Je ne l'ai pas senti tout de suite, mais rapidement je me rappelais petit à petit de toutes les horreurs que j'avais commises depuis ma rencontre avec Darla dans la ruelle sombre. Darla, voulu que les bohémiens me retire mon âme, mais elle a été devancée, car spike les avait tout tués. Suite à ça je les ai quittés ne supportant plus leur mode de vie.

—La séparation est des fois salvatrice.

—Mais hélas je les ai retrouvés en Chine en 1900 j'ai supplié pour que Darla me reprenne, mais mon mode de vie leur plaisait pas, ne tuant que les voleurs et les tueurs. Comment être arrivé au point de vouloir revenir avec eux ? Je ne sais pas au juste. —La solitude est très dure à vivre, plus de repaire, plus de but.

—Avec la folie au tournant. Darla me posa un ultimatum pour rester à leur côté, je devais tuer un bébé. J'ai sauvé le bébé et je suis parti. Après tout ça je suis venu en Amérique clandestinement, j'ai arrêté de tuer pour me nourrir. Je n'ai failli qu'en 1970 j'ai été le témoin d'une agression où un homme s'est fait tirer dessus. Au lieu d'appeler une ambulance j'ai bu son sang. Pour me punir de mon acte, j'ai vécu pendant 30 ans comme un clochard, me nourrissant de rats.

—Personnellement je préfère le puma.

-J'en doute pas. J'ai vécu comme ça jusqu'au jour où Whistler entra dans ma vie, il me montra la future tueuse, j'en suis tombé amoureux et je l'ai suivis à Sunnydalle. J'ai reprit le goût de la vie. J'ai combattu auprès d'elle, en déjouant les plans du maître et en tuant Darla pour prouver à Buffy que j'étais bien de son côté. Le jour des 17 ans de Buffy, nous avons ... tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais ce moment de bonheur absolu m'a enlevé mon âme et je suis redevenu Angelus.

—Aie, j'imagine ce que cela implique.

—Exact c'est pour cela que je ne vais pas te donner de détails sur mes actes. Willow est arrivé à me rendre mon âme, mais trop tard et Buffy fut obligé de me tuer. J'ai vécu dans une dimension démoniaque avant de revenir.

—Impressionnant.

—Aujourd'hui je compte aider encore Buffy, car quelque chose ce trame. Mais après, je partirai, je ne lui apporte rien de bon, elle mérite mieux qu'un vampire.

—Et elle en pense quoi ?

—Elle n'en sait rien.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 Edward

— Je vois. Je crois qu'il est tant qu'on s'arrête, la voiture à soif et dans ce cas—là on est obligé de lui obéir. Cela tombe bien il y a un 24/24 plus loin à droite.

— Carte de crédit ?

Je sors montre mon portefeuille en lui disant.

— Toute une collection.

Tout en nourrissant mon Aston Martin je regarde ma montre.

— Le temps est vite passé, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, lui dis—je.

— Je doute qu'on est le temps, avant l'aube.

— N'est aucune crainte, je prends le volant.

— Je ne veux pas te contrarier petit, mais cette voiture n'est pas prévue pour rouler aussi vite à l'origine.

— A l'origine oui, mais Rosalie est passé par là, de plus je suis un conducteur hors paire. En voiture et on attache sa ceinture.

— Rosalie ? Un garçon manqué, je présume.

J'accélère au maximum et la voiture part comme une fusée, le soleil ne toucherai pas Angel aujourd'hui.

Je sors à nouveau mon portefeuille et lui tend les quelques photos, dont une de toute ma famille.

— Rosalie c'est la belle blonde.

— Très joli brin de fille, tu sais que j'aime les blondes.

— A côté, c'est Emmett son mari.

— Impressionnant aussi. Bon et si tu prenais le relais et me raconter ta vie.

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu une vie de rêve par rapport à toi. Je suis né en 1901 à Chicago.

— Un pur américain !

— Yep, élève au grain. Nous avions une vie aisée, mon père était avocat et moi je rêvais de partir faire la guerre en Europe. En 1918 nous sommes tout tombé malade, la grippe espagnole. C'est mon père qui est décédé en premier. Ma mère n'en avait pas pour longtemps, il semblerait qu'elle est comprise la véritable nature de notre médecin. Elle le supplia de me sauver, lui disant que lui seul le pouvait et de me prendre avec lui. À la mort de ma mère il m'a emmené avec lui, il m'a mordu tout en injectant son venin dans mon corps. Après trois jours de souffrance j'étais un vampire nouveau—né.

— Intéressant le principe du venin me dit Angel.

— On y reviendra. Le médecin c'était Carlisle, mon père adoptif. Il a fait ma nouvelle éducation, m'a appris à chasser les animaux pour leur sang. M'a donné la passion des livres, de la musique, de la médecine. J'ai eu beaucoup plus de chance que toi. Bref en 1921 ma mère nous à rejoins. Mon père l'avait déjà rencontré en 1911 et depuis il en était éperdument amoureux. Esmée c'était jeté d'une falaise suite à la mort de son nourrisson. Pour les humains, Carlisle était l'époux d'Esmé et moi j'étais le petit frère. Regarde, le couple à l'arrière c'est eux.

— Ton père appartient à quel siècle ?

— XVII ème, il est anglais.

— Je vois, il a l'air si avenant et ta mère est vraiment belle.

— Merci. Mais en 1928 je les ai quittés pour vivre par moi—même. J'ai commencé à me nourrir de sang humain, à tuer les personnes qui voulaient commettre des meurtres ou des viols. Cela a duré trois ans, mais j'ai compris que c'était Carlisle qui avait raison et je suis rentré à la maison.

— Petite crise d'adolescent.

— C'est comme ça que je le vois aussi. En 1933 mon père a transformé Rosalie une jeune fille qui était sur le point de mourir violer et agressé par un groupe d'hommes dont son fiancé faisait partie. Carlisle pensait qu'elle pourrait être mon Esmée, mais ça ne marcha pas entre nous.

— Chacun ces goûts, Au fait ton père il adopte encore? Car moi je suis au pauvre orphelin

— Très drôle, mais sache que tu es le bienvenue dans notre maison. Donc nous voilà en 1935, Rosalie, pendant une partie de chasse, est tombé sur Emmett sauvagement blessé par un ours. Elle l'a porté sur 150 km, jusqu'à mon père pour le transformer. Ils sont maintenant mariés et pas que une fois. Enfin en 1950 les deux derniers membres de notre famille nous on rejoints, Jasper et Alice.

— Celle qui t'appelle tout le temps !

— Exact, elle est elle aussi douée du don de claire voyance et c'est bien utile. Alice ne se rappelle pas de sa vie humaine, pour elle, elle a toujours été un vampire. Quant à Jasper il a vécu les guerres de vampire du sud.

— Ce n'est donc pas une fable ces guerres. Je comprends mieux les légendes sur les vampires qui pouvaient sortir au soleil aussi brillant que mille diamants. Et moi qui pensais que c'était des histoires pour faire peur aux humains.

— Le début de sa vie de vampire n'a été que guerre, violence et meurtres. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour j'arriverais à imaginer ce qu'il a vécu, de plus je ne pense pas en avoir envie.

— C'est marrant quand je t'ai parlé de ma vie, je n'ai presque parlé que de moi, de mes meurtres et de sang. Toi quand tu racontes la tienne, c'est la vie de ta famille que tu racontes de vos liens. Et tu doutes d'avoir une âme ? Pour moi t'en à une.

— Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Nos vies sont rythmés par la chasse, les études, les parties de foot, de base—ball ainsi que nos passe—temps.

— C'est moi qui ne sais plus quoi dire à tout ça, sauf que je suis de plus en plus curieux. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Veux—tu t'installer quelques jours chez moi, ma crypte est aménagée.

— Pourquoi pas. Je te dépose au cimetière, je passe chercher mes affaires et je te rejoins. Mais que dira Buffy ?

— Buffy comprendra et elle t'apprécie.

— Donc au programme pyjama party dans ta garçonnière. Après, j'ai prévu de partir quelques temps en Italie, avec ma soeur Alice. Elle est fâchée contre moi, car je ne suis pas rentré. Mais quelques jours de shopping devraient la radoucir.

— A tout à l'heure, je te parlerais du programme de la nuit prochaine, car demain c'est moi qui mène la danse.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 L'entrainement

Jour 3, au petit matin. Je passe à la pension.

— Monsieur Cullen, contente de vous voir. Vous allez bien ?

— Très bien Madame Smith. J'ai eu un changement de programme, je quitte la pension aujourd'hui.

— Oh !

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, prenez donc ça, cela correspond aux deux mois de loyer qui étaient prévus à l'origine.

— C'est très gentil mon petit Monsieur. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

— Non bien au contraire. Au revoir Madame Smith.

— A je sais, c'est à cause de la fille blonde, la fille Summers...

J'ai un moyen radical pour faire taire ces genres de femmes, un bisou sur le front. Une fois mon forfait accomplit je laisse la gérante sur le trottoir et je pars pour rejoindre mon nouvel ami.

Je pénètre dans la crypte, Angel n'avait pas menti. Ce n'est pas un hôtel 5 étoiles, mais il y a tout le confort, il y a même un lit et non un cercueil. Je suis quand même soulagé.

— Je constate que tu peux rentrer sans invitation.

— Oups j'aurais dû frapper, ne le dit jamais à ma mère, elle est très à cheval sur la politesse.

Je lui adresse un petit clin d'oeil.

— Prend place, Buffy ne devrait pas tarder à passer. Après, je m'éclipserais pour dormir un peu, si tu as besoin d'un endroit pour te reposer j'ai un très bon canapé.

— Je ne dors jamais, mais je t'en remercie. Il semblerait que la pluie va encore tomber aujourd'hui, je vais aller prendre l'air et continuer à visiter la ville.

— Edward, t'es resté c'est cool, s'exclame Buffy.

— Tu n'as plus envie de me frapper ?

— Pas pour l'instant. Angel toujours ok pour l'entrainement à 17 h 00.

— Bien sûr Buffy, Edward va même nous porter main forte.

— Chouette, à ce soir.

15 h 30

Plus qu'une heure avant notre rendez-vous, je suis de nouveau au parc regardant encore les enfants. C'est étrange, car les regarder, me calme. J'arrive à comprendre la tristesse d'Esmée et surtout Rosalie sur leur impossibilité de procréer. Moi non plus je n'aurai jamais d'enfant, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang. J'avais ma famille et dieux sais que c'est inestimable. Aujourd'hui j'avais fait les différentes boutiques de la ville. J'avais trouvé un magnifique miroir de poche pour Rosalie et du papier à lettre rétro pour la douce Esmée

— Bonjour Monsieur.

— Bonjour Felix.

— Tu viens jouer avec moi ?

— A quoi veux-tu jouer ?

— Au loup ?

— Non.

— A cache-cache ?

— OK.

— Alors, c'est toi qui t'y colles.

16 h 40. Le téléphone ça faisait longtemps.

— Alice ?

— Non c'est Esmée.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Mais non Edward, tu nous manques c'est tout.

— Tu t'inquiètes ! Il ne faut pas, je crois que je me suis fait un ami, j'espère que tu auras l'occasion de le rencontrer. Je dois te laisser, bisous, maman.

— Trouvé, cria Felix.

— Edward c'est quoi ? S'inquiète Esméee

— Rien je jouais à cache-cache je crois que le téléphone m'a trahis.

— Toi ? À cache-cache ? Et tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète ? Bon ok je te laisse. Bisous Edward et prend soin de toi.

Je raccroche.

— Felix? Je dois y aller.

— Tu reviens demain Monsieur? Car avec les copains on a aimé jouer avec toi.

La partie de cache-cache qui avait commencé à deux c'était fini avec une dizaine de participant. Une BA de plus pour Edward Cullen.

— On verra demain, file jouer.

Je serai en avance, mais je décide de rejoindre la crypte.

— Edward, tu as passé une bonne journée pluvieuse ?

— Tranquille, mais mes achats devraient ravir les femmes de ma famille. Donc on commence par l'entrainement de Buffy ?

— Oui je la trouve un peu mollassonne c'est temps-ci et je ne compte pas la perdre.

— Les garçons je suis là. On descend en salle d'entrainement ?

La salle d'entrainement est impressionnante, qui se douterait de trouver ça dans une crypte.

— Buffy, tu vas t'entrainer avec Edward. D'après ce que j'ai vue tu peux porter tes coups, il devrait, soit les encaisser, soit les esquiver. Edward bien sûr dit nous si ça va trop loin. Par contre, je préférerai que tu évites de porter les tient trop fort, elle doit patrouiller ce soir.

— C'est un dur pari que tu me lances. Je ne voudrais pas aggraver l'hématome de Buffy.

— N'es craintes Edward, c'est du passé, dit Buffy en levant son tee-shirt.

J'arrête de respirer, je sens mes muscles se contracter, sa peau laiteuse, la teinte jaune de son hématome, elle a comme la chaire de poule... Puis je sens la main d'Angel sur mon épaule.

— Respire calmement petit je t'avais dit que tu risquais des rechutes. Voilà tu vois t'es prêt pour à combattre.

— Ok.

J'ai prévu de faire travailler les réflexes de Buffy. Elle est vraiment vivace et très appliqué à ce qu'elle fait. Rare sont les coups qui me touchent par contre plus le temps avance et plus elles font mouche. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou. Je l'attaque à mon tour. Première attaque, je gagne, deuxième aussi, troisième elle me l'a paré de façon amusante mais efficace. Je la sens en nage et fatiguée, mais elle en demande encore. Cette fille ne vit que pour ça, étrangement ça me rendais un peu triste. Elle tourne autour de moi, me souris, me fait les yeux taquin et ....

— Aieeeee.

Elle avait profité de mon inattention pour me coller au sol.

— Je t'ai enfin eu Edward.

— Impressionnant, je n'aurais jamais parié là-dessus.

— J'ai profité de ton inattention pour frapper.

— Tu as remarqué ?

— Bien sûr qu'elle a remarqué ça, c'est la tueuse de vampire, me dit Angel. Buffy file prendre une douche, on passera peut-être te voir pendant ta patrouille.

— Je file, merci encore Edward, on remet ça demain ?

— Pas de problème et même avec plaisir. Et gare à tes fesses, car ce n'est pas avec un autre sourire que tu arriveras à me mettre au sol. Tricheuse !

Elle embrasse Angel et part en courant.

— Tu es impressionnant Edward, merci de la faire travailler comme ça.

— Ce n'est rien. C'est elle qui est impressionnante. Alors, qui a-t-il au programme ?

— Le bar de Willy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 Le bar de Willy

20 h 00

Nous venons d'arriver au bar de Willy, devanture sympa, à première vue l'intérieur n'a rien d'exceptionnel, sauf que quand on y regarde de plus près il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'humain. Je me retourne vers Angel.

— Surpris ?

— Très.

— Willy deux.

— Bonjour Angel, c'est comme si c'était fait.

Le barman nous amène alors deux verres de sang. Je décide de régler l'addition. Pas vraiment appétissant ce breuvage, je crois que je vais offrir mon verre à Angel qui semble apprécier.

— Tu ne bois pas Edward ?

— Ne soit pas vexé, je n'ai pas soif. Je t'offre mon verre.

— Avec plaisir. Tu ne te nourris pas tous les jours ?

— Non une fois tous les quinze jours me suffit en temps ordinaire. Il est vrai qu'ici j'ai plus facilement soif. Après le bar je te propose une petite balade en forêt.

— Je vous ressers ça messieurs ?

— Seulement pour moi, Willy, mon ami n'a pas beaucoup d'appétit. Willy ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

— Euhhh non, ça va.

Angel venait d'avoir son nouveau verre, Willy était à nouveau à son bar et personne ne semblait s'intéresser à nous.

— Parle-moi du venin.

— Le venin fait parti de toutes nos armes, même si on final on pourrait s'en passer. Quand on mord notre victime, le venin la paralyse. Une fois mordue notre proie souffre tellement qu'elle ne peut pas s'enfuir. Si nous ne tuons pas nos proies et si bien sûr on lui laisse assez de sang, le venin transforme la proie en vampire nouveau-né.

— Nouveau-né ?

— Les nouveau-nés sont gorgés de leur propre sang, qui réagit à la transformation. Il s'attarde dans leurs tissus, leur corps l'épuise lentement. C'est grâce à ce phénomène qu'ils sont dotés d'une force physique incroyable et, pour peu qu'on les y incite, ils n'ont aucune difficulté à tuer un pair plus âgé. Toutefois, ils sont esclaves de leurs instincts et tue sans discernement. Ce n'est qu'après cette période qu'un vampire peut être plus réfléchi et gagne en expérience. Bien sûr chaque vampire est un cas à part.

— Tu m'as dit que la transformation est douloureuse.

— Très, la mienne fut terrible, mon père culpabilise encore. Mon corps était un feu, mais muscles se contractaient si fortement que mes os cédaient les uns derrières les autres. Mon cœur s'arrêta à deux reprises et Carlisle dût le faire repartir. Il avait décidé de ne pas le faire repartir une troisième fois. Mais quand mon cœur s'arrêta à nouveau ma transformation était finie.

— On va prendre l'air, j'ai à causer à Willy et je l'ai vu sortir.

— je te suis.

Willy était bien dehors en train de réceptionner des poches de sang qui avaient dû se perdre avant d'arriver à l'hôpital.

— Willy il faut que je te parle.

— Ton sang n'était pas à bonne température ?

— Tu caches quoi ? Je le sens, on ne me l'à fait pas à moi.

_**Il ne faut pas qu'**__**il sache**__** que **__**Spike**__** sont de retour avec Drusila. **_

Angel commence à montrer des signes d'impatience, levant le poing. Je l'arrête dans son élan en lui soufflant doucement.

— j'ai ton information, partons.

— Tu ne me tapes pas dessus ? Quel dommage !

Une fois dans la forêt Angel m'arrête.

— Alors que voulez-t-il me cacher ?

— Spike et Drusila sont de retour à Sunnydale. Cela pose un problème ?

— Le seul passe-temps de Spike c'est de vouloir tuer Buffy. As-tu intercepté autre chose ?

— A part son trafic de sang, non.

— Je crois qu'on va remettre notre partie de chasse, sauf si...

— C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je présume qu'on rejoint Buffy.

— Exact elle est juste derrière le parc.

Tiens je ne connaissais pas encore ce cimetière, il a l'air beaucoup plus récent. Buffy est bien là je l'entends parler.

— Tu entends Buffy ? Elle parle avec son adversaire.

— Son adversaire ?

— Il lui arrive de tomber sur un ancien collègue du lycée et quand elle le peu elle taille la bavette avant de trucider. Viens on va l'admirer un peu.

— Alors, comme ça t'a quitté le lycée pour voyager, dit Buffy au vampire.

— Oui et tu vois le lendemain de mon retour je me retrouve dans une tombe, c'est ironique.

— C'est clair, tu te bats pas mal dit donc.

— J'ai appris les arts martiaux au Japon. Mais au fait pourquoi on se bat ?

— Car tu es un vampire et que je suis la tueuse.

— La tueuse à oui c'est vrai. On arrête de jouer je vais te faire passer l'envie de nous tuer.

Le vampire attrape Buffy par derrière, elle semble ne pas arriver à se dégager.

Je me lance à sa rescousse de Buffy, mais Angel m'en empêche.

— Laisse la faire et admire. Tu crois que lui laisserait courir le moindre danger.

Le vampire vole par-dessus Buffy, celle-ci saute dessus et lui enfonce un pieu dans le cœur. Le vampire se transforme en poussière et disparait, impressionnant.

— Coucou, les hommes je vous ai entendu, j'ai dû écourter la bagarre. Plutôt sympa Matt, il était en maths avec moi il y a deux ans. Dommage.

— Tu as l'air triste Buffy, lui dis-je.

— Non, c'est cette pluie j'en ai pas l'habitude, mais bon c'est un temps à mettre les Edward dehors.

— Merci Buffy de penser à moi.

— Alors, c'est quoi la catastrophe que vous vouliez m'annoncer ?

— Spike et Drusila sont de retour en ville, on le tient de Willy.

— Willy ? T'a du sacrement le frapper.

— Non j'avais Edward avec moi.

— On va aller voir Giles et réunir la bande. Edward avec moi, Angel va chercher les autres.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 Complot

Je pars avec Buffy pour rejoindre le lycée. Buffy m'attrape soudain par le bras et me chuchote à l'oreille.

— Edward cache toi. Regarde là-bas c'est Spike, le type aux cheveux blond très clair, à côté c'est Drusila. La pauvre elle est vraiment folle, non en fait c'est Spike qu'il faudrait plaindre.

— Leur venue est si inquiétante ?

— Non pas vraiment, mais Spike passe sont temps à calculer des mauvais coups. Tu sais Edward tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi.

_**Je ne devrais pas le mettre en danger. **_

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je préférerais que tu occupes ton temps à rester en vie.

— C'est à moi de te dire de ne pas t'en faire et je te répète c'est mon taff.

— Un travail que tu n'as pas choisi, n'a tu pas le droit de faire autre chose ?

— On ne choisit pas d'être une tueuse, mais on l'accepte et on fonce. Il ne faut pas trop y réfléchir. Alors, tu restes ?

— Oui, je reste.

— Merci.

Et contre tout attente elle me gratifie d'un baisé sur la joue et d'une solide tape dans le dos.

— Asmodée, ça me dit quelque chose. Spike pense qu'Asmodée pourrait les aider dans leur envie de t'éliminer.

— Bien on va voir Giles, il faut être discret.

— Buffy laisse toi faire, ai confiance.

Elle me fait un petit signe de tête, je la prends dans mes bras et je pars en courant dans la plus grande discrétion.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque tout le monde nous attendait.

— Désolé, on est tombé sur Spike et Drusila. Edward a trouvé une piste.

— Oui j'ai lu dans son esprit qu'il pensait à Asmodée et que ça les aiderait à réaliser leur dessin.

Mise à part Buffy et Angel tout le monde me fixait, une mise au point serait nécessaire, c'est Angel qui s'y risque en premier.

— On va faire simple car on n'a pas le temps. Edward est un vampire, une autre espèce que moi, il a la possibilité de lire dans les pensées. Giles je sais que vous etiez curieux, mais il faudra attendre.

— Tu lis vraiment dans les pensées, me demande Willow. À quoi je pense ?

Ce n'est pas des mots qui viennent à son esprit, mais des images, elle et moi en pleins ébats.

— Willow ! Tu fais fausse route.

Elle était maintenant écarlate.

— Edward donc tu as entendu parler d'Asmodée, il faut que je cherche.

— Je connais ce nom, j'en ai déjà parlé avec mon père, je crois que c'est dans la bible.

_**La bible ? **_

— Mon père est fils de pasteur, j'ai été élevé avec l'étude de la bible. Si mes souvenirs sont bons il porte d'autres noms Chashmodai, Azmonden, ou encore Sidonay.

— Oui, oui ça me dit maintenant quelque chose, viens avec moi Edward, j'ai des livres que tu n'as pas vu l'autre jour.

Une heure plus tard.

— Nous avons trouvé. Le nom Asmodée viendrait de l'altération du nom d'un esprit persan : "Aëschma-daëva", qui pourrait aussi signifier en hébreu « celui qui fait périr ». Il apparaît dans le Livre de Tobie, III.8, chassé du corps de Sara par Saint Raphaël. Traduit en latin par Asmodeus, sa signification est « Le souffle ardent de Dieu ». Sainte Françoise Romaine (1384-1440) relate, dans le chapitre VI de son traité sur l'enfer, qu'Asmodée était dans le ciel un chérubin avant sa révolte contre Dieu. Il est aujourd'hui l'esprit impur qui préside à tous les péchés de luxure. Surintendant des Enfers et des maisons de jeu, Asmodée sème dissipation et terreur. Selon certaines versions, il serait le serpent qui séduisit Ève. Azazel est aussi connu selon d'autres pour être ce serpent. Il est souvent représenté comme un démon aux ailes de chauve-souris, regardant l'intérieur des maisons en en soulevant le toit. Le Lemegeton le mentionne en 32e position de sa liste de démons. Selon l'ouvrage, Asmodée est un des rois de l'enfer. Il possède trois têtes : de buffle, d'homme et de bélier. Il a la queue d'un serpent et les pattes d'une oie. Il chevauche un dragon infernal et porte une lance. Il enseigne la géométrie, l'arithmétique, l'astronomie et l'artisanat. Il peut rendre l'invocateur invisible et lui faire connaître les trésors cachés. La Pseudomonarchia Daemonum le mentionne en 35e position de sa liste de démons sous le nom de Sidonay, alias Asmoday, et lui attribue des caractéristiques similaires.

— Et comment le faire mourir? demande Buffy.

— A priori on ne peut pas, on devrait pouvoir l'enfermer dit-je.

— Vite mettez la télé, ça chauffe dehors. Les gens ne ce contrôle plus, ils font des paris stupide mettant leur vie où celle des autres en dangers. Les autorités vont vite être dépassées, de nombreuses femmes ont déclaré des violes et le massacre de leur mari.

— Le démon a été lâché, je dois appeler Carlisle, mon père.

Je m'éloigne un peu de l'assembler

— Edward ? Encore le blues ?

— Non Carlisle, Asmodée tu connais ?

— Bien sûr.

— Connais-tu un moyen pour s'en débarrasser ?

— Attends, voyons je sais que c'est là. Oui voilà.

— Attend je te mets sur haut parleur.

— Bonjour à tout le monde. Donc certains auteurs affirment qu'il détrôna Salomon, mais que ce dernier le vainquit et l'obligea à construire son temple, sans employer un seul instrument métallique. Sous l'empereur Vespasien, un exorciste nommé Eléazar chassait les démons en mettant aux narines des possédés un anneau dans lequel se trouvait enchâssée « une racine d'une des espèces mentionnées par Salomon».

— Mais bien sûr la Polygonatum multiflorum, s'exclame Giles.

— Bravo, Edward tu as encore besoin de moi ? Avec Emmett on part faire une petite partie de chasse.

— C'est bon Carlisle, merci pour ton aide. Surveille Emmett et rappelle—lui de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture. Bonne soirée.

— Sois prudent mon fils.

— Giles peut-on se protéger de l'influence de ce démon ? demande Buffy.

— Nous n'en sommes pas sûr, il faut se frotter la peau avec la plante, je sais où en trouver.

— Bien.

— Sauf pour Edward, sa peau est comme une carapace la plante ne pourra pas renter dans son organisme.

— Les vampires sont-ils touchés ?

— Pas que je sache, réponde Angel, mais Edward est différent. Il a eu beaucoup de mal au début ici. S'il tombe sous l'influence de la bête, il va y avoir de graves dégâts et ça le détruirait.

— Bon on va tester ça tout de suite. Angel tu attaches solidement Edward dans sa voiture et aller vous balader vitre ouverte dans la ville, au moindre signe tu l'emmène vite d'ici.

— Et je fais diminuer vos effectifs ?

— Edward, fais-moi confiance. Angel, par contre si tout ce passe bien, rechercher le démon.

— Buffy. Giles et Wilow vous confectionnez l'anneau. Après, on va faire deux équipes pour protéger la population, Equipe un Alex et Oz, Equipe deux Anya et moi. On se retrouve ici dans une heure.

— Avant de me ligoter, il faut que je t'explique. Car si je suis influencé je risque de te mentir. La seule solution est de surveiller mes yeux, tant qu'il reste de cette couleur il n'y a rien à craindre.

—J'avais remarqué quelque chose, je comprends mieux.

Me voilà ligoter dans ma propre voiture, Angel semble vraiment désolé, mais nous savions que c'est nécessaire. Si je devenais incontrôlable je deviendrais l'ennemie à abattre. Le spectacle qui se passe devant mes yeux est inimaginable. La violence et le sang, la haine et le sexe se jouent devant nous.

— Edward ?

— Je me sens bien.

— Même le sang ?

— Pas très appétissant.

Je tourne les yeux vers Angel.

— C'est bien petit. Première étape, trouver Spike. Commençons par son repaire favori. On va laisser ta voiture en sûreté et on va y aller à pied.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 Asmodée

Nous sommes encore dans un autre cimetière.

— Il y a combien de cimetière à Sunnydale ?

— Douze cimetières et quarante-trois églises. Sens-tu quelque chose ?

— Oui, attend ses idées n'ont aucun sens ... mais toutes ses pensées reviennent vers Spike ... Drusila ?

— Ça m'en a tout l'air. Des traces de Spike et du démon ?

— Non attend arf cette fille ne pense qu'à faire du shopping ?

— Comment-ça ? Drusila n'est pas très fan de cela.

— Le centre commercial, c'est une possibilité. Il est temps de retourner au lycée. Lui dis-je.

— Edward, je suis contente de te voir, Bon des pistes ?

— Le centre commerciale, mais c'est juste une piste.

— Giles, l'anneau ?

— Fait.

— Dehors c'est l'enfer, il faut qu'on les protège coute que coute, annonce Buffy. Edward tu viens avec moi on va au centre commerciale. Les autres mettez-vous par deux et protéger les innocents en portant main forte aux soldats, gardez l'oeil ouverts au cas ou le démon ne soit pas là où l'on croit. Edward suit moi.

— Il va falloir monter un plan si on tombe bien sûr le démon. L'un de nous doit l'immobiliser pendant que l'autre passera l'anneau.

— Je m'occupe de l'immobiliser je suis le plus fort.

Je réfléchi un peu puis ma lance à l'eau.

— Buffy je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement du début.

— Ce n'est rien Edward.

— Rien ? Mais j'aurais pu te tuer.

— Et alors ? Je suis encore en vie, c'est le principal. Edward arrête de porter la croix pour des « j'aurais pu » et des « j'ai failli ». Changeons de sujet, alors comme ça ton père est médecin.

— Oui il est chirurgien, un grand chirurgien.

— C'est cool il doit vous procurer tout le sang que vous désirez.

— On ne boit pas de sang humain.

— Même les poches de sang.

— Même les poches de sang. On veut tuer aucun humain, mais on évite même leur sang. Tu vois la couleur de mes yeux.

— Ils sont dorés, encore plus doré qu'au début.

— C'est dû à notre alimentation. Le sang appel le sang. Notre alimentation nous permet aussi de vivre en famille en harmonie ou presque. Puis il est quand même plus marrant de chasser un puma que de courir après une poche de sang.

— Ta famille compte beaucoup pour toi !

— Il faudrait vraiment quelque chose de grave arrive pour que je les quitte, mes parents sont si gentils et patients. J'adore mes frères et soeur. Il est vrai qu'il est des fois dur de vivre entouré de trois couples si parfait. Mais je préfère vivre seul avec eux que loin d'eux. De plus, ils me connaissent et me laisse à ma solitude quand j'en ai besoin.

— Mon père lui ne pense même pas à m'appeler pour Noël. Ma mère est mon seul repaire. Heureusement j'ai mes amis, ma mission et Angel.

Je passe alors mon bras sur ses épaules lui donner un peu de réconfort.

— T'es un type bien Edward ne l'oublie jamais. L'entrée est là-bas. Tu sens quelques choses ?

— Oui rien de bon, Emmett serait ravi d'être ici, une bonne petite bagarre, le fait toujours saliver. Regarde vers la fontaine, je crois qu'on l'a trouvé.

— Je crois aussi, il est bien gardé ça ne va pas être simple. On devrait attendre un peu et observer. Regarde c'est Spike, cette vermine, quand je le vois j'aurais envie ....

— Asmodée ? Cette ville te plait-elle ?

— C'est un bon bac à sable, dans deux jours il n'y aura plus rien de marrant ici. _**S'il croit me garder ici il a tort. **_

— On ira plus loin, mais tu connais les termes du marché ?

— La tueuse, tu veux que te la livre sur un plateau _**? Tout ce cirque pour une pauvre humaine, les vampires sont tombés bien bas. Oh, mais je n'ai pas à me fatiguer, la tueuse est venu à moi, je sens son énergie Pathétique, elle se ressemble toutes. Il faut que je gagne ma liberté et rapidement, j'ai besoin de ma bague. Que c'est pathétique pour un être comme moi d'être retenu à cause d'une simple bague. **_

— Eh ! Jaba le hut, c'est à ça que tu penses.

Spike montre au démon une bague.

— Je te rendrais la bague que quand Buffy aura expiré son dernier souffle.

— Il t'a repéré dis-je à Buffy. Mais sa seule penser est de partir, la seule chose qui le retient semble être la bague. Répond uniquement en pensant.

_**Ok, on fait quoi maintenant ? On attaque ? **_

— J'ai une idée tu restes ici et tu attends mon signe pour intervenir.

_**NON, IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION. **_

— D'un, tu arrêtes de crier et de deux, je connais tes talents de menteuse. N'oublie pas, que tu peu continué à me parler par la pensée.

Je suis maintenant en zone découverte marchant droit vers une bande de vampire entourant un démon à trois têtes.

— Messieurs, bien le bonjour à vous, on m'a dit qu'il y avait une séance de dédicace aujourd'hui.

— Qui es-tu minus, me demande Spike.

— Je suis celui qui t'offrira la tueuse, lui dis-je en découvrant mes canines.

_**Tu fais quoi Edward ? **_

— Tu es qui ?

— Edward Cullen, vampire de père en fils.

— Étrange et que veut Edward Cullen contre la tueuse ?

— Ne commence pas, demander à ta bande de nous attendre dehors.

— Tu me crois stupide ? Edward Cullen ?

— Tu sais pourquoi Asmodée n'arrive pas à la contrôler? Car elle s'est imprégnée d'une substance qui l'immunise. Tu sais que je l'ai goûté elle est exquise, un vrai nectar venu des dieux.

_**T'es fou Edward, non Edward tu n'es pas de leur côté. **_

— Ok que tout le monde sorte, montez la garde autour du bâtiment. Que veux-tu en retour ?

— Uniquement la bague, une fois que tu auras la tueuse à quoi te servira de garder prisonnier le démon ?

— Apporte moi Buffy et après on verra.

_**Il ment, ne l'écoute pas, Edward revient à toi. **_

Je cours vers Buffy, l'attrape à bras le corps et lui murmure

— Es confiance en moi et obéies à mes ordres.

Je la ramène alors à Spike.

— Buffy arrête de te trémousser, plus tu bougeras et plus je resserrerais mon étreinte et ça va finir par te faire très mal.

— Dommage qu'on ne soit pas rencontré plutôt Edward Cullen, ça m'aurait évité de réveiller ce démon.

— Tu as bon goût Spike. Cette petite blonde va me manquer une fois morte. Je vais t'offrir un petit bonus, je vais l'hypnotiser. Je suis sûr que vas aimer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 Le final

Je tourne Buffy vers moi et plonge mon regard dans le sien et je l'hypnotise pour de bon, je n'ai pas confiance dans ces talents de menteuse, vraiment pas. Je la lâche, la retourne et lui dégage le cou.

— Son cou est vraiment appétissant, ne trouves-tu Spike ? Regarde comment réagis sa peau quand je passe ma langue dessus. Et sa veine, celle-là, elle est d'un bleu adorable Sens-tu comment son sang voyage à l'intérieur, un sang aussi doux que chaud. Je peux la tuer pour toi. J'ai très soif ce soir, mais je pourrais t'en laisser un peu si tu veux.

— Non si quelqu'un doit la tuer ça sera moi, tiens je te donne la bague, tu y tiens tellement.

Je glisse ma tête vers l'oreille de Buffy.

— Quand je dirais le mot « attrape » tu te réveilleras, Spike sera devant toi, attaque-le, avant qu'il ne comprenne.

— Donne-moi Buffy.

— Pas de problème laisse-moi encore la déguster encore une fois, on dirait une glace à la vanille. Tiens attrape-là.

Spike est maintenant à nos pieds ligoté comme un ver. L'attaque de Buffy avait été fulgurante, ce qui me permit de le contourner et de l'assommer.

— Laissez-moi partir, rendez-moi ma bague. Le blanc-bec, ne t'approche pas de moi. Si tu avances, j'accélère les choses dans la ville, si tu me laisses partir, j'arrête de les tourmenter.

— Ça ne marche pas comme ça, lui dis-je. Je crois que tu vas tranquillement retourner chez toi.

— Et comment ?

— Avec cet anneau, explique Buffy.

— Je ne me laisserais pas faire. Tu crois être plus fort que moi ?

— Soit un échiquier de 64 cases. Dépose un grain de blé sur la première case, deux sur la seconde, quatre sur la troisième et ainsi de suite en complétant les 64 cases de l'échiquier qu'elle serait la hauteur du tas de blé, recouvrant entièrement la surface de la France ?

Jour 4

5 h 00 sur le chemin du lycée.

— Tu vas partir ?

— Oui, normalement demain, je dois encore faire quelques trucs avec Angel avant.

— Je vois.

— Buffy, Buffy t'es vivante ! Où est le démon ? s'exclame Willow.

— Il est rentré chez lui ce fut un jeu d'enfant, dit Buffy. Et tout cela grâce à Edward. Raconte-leur.

— Premièrement on s'est débarrassé de la bande de Spike et assommé ce dernier. Ensuite j'ai posé à Asmodée un problème de mathématiques à résoudre. Le seul problème c'est qu'il y avait une notion de géographie et il semblerait qu'il ne sache même pas où se trouve la France.

J'ai profité de sa frustration et de sa concentration pour me glisser derrière lui et l'immobiliser. Une fois maîtrisé, Buffy a positionné l'anneau et il a disparu.

— C'est tout ? Demande Willow déçut.

— C'est tout. Angel et moi devons partir, le soleil semble décidé à briller. Giles je vous empreinte quelques livres.

7 h 00

— Alors, tu t'envoles pour l'Italie ? Il y a là-bas ?

— Des Italiens, Ferrari, Lamborghini, Maserati, Gucci, Armani, Volturi ...

— Je ne connais pas le dernier.

— Normal ce n'est pas une marque, mais un clan de vampires, basé à Voltura. C'est comme une famille royale, ils font en sorte que notre espèce ne soit pas connue des humains. C'est eux, qui on fait arrêter les guerres du sud.

— Une sorte de police.

— Plutôt une milice, nous préférons les éviter.

— C'est pour ça que va en Italie ? Pour les éviter ?

— Dort Angel, moi j'ai de la lecture qui m'attend.

19 h 30

Buffy comme la veille, était venu pour son entraînement, j'avais voulu l'épargner, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas la possibilité. Au final deux heures d'entraînement intensif, comment arrivait-elle à tenir ?

— Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

— Balade en forêt.

— Vous me ramènerez des mures. Bon je file me coucher, je suis morte.

20 h 00

— Alors, on part chasser ?

— Tu as soif Angel ?

— Oui, j'ai les crocs.

— Je te propose de commencer par une biche. Attention c'est agile ces petites bêtes.

Il manque d'habitude, la biche avait fui sans problème. Il faut dire qu'Angel est plus force brut que délicatesse.

— Je ne suis pas doué.

— Je vais chasser pour toi, attend moi ici.

Une minute après, je suis devant lui avec un beau puma dans les bras. Je le laisse ce nourrir pendant que je pars me trouver ma ration.

— Qu'en penses-tu Angel ?

— Moi gouteux que le sang humain mais vraiment meilleur que le rat. Donc c'est de ça que vous vivez.

— Oui le sang animal est très important pour nous mais l'acte de chasser l'ai tout autant. Cela fait travailler notre côté prédateur et nous évite des frustrations.

— Cet endroit est quand même plus agréable que le bar miteux de Willy. Le ciel, les étoiles, je me sens tellement en paix. Merci Edward. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai plue qu'à t'accompagner à ta voiture.

— Oui j'ai déjà empaqueté et chargé mes affaires. Tu embrasseras Buffy pour moi, je n'aime pas les adieux.

Je monte dans la voiture, le met le contacte et je baisse la vitre pour adresser un dernier mot à mon nouveau ami.

— cheapadh i deich mbliana i los Angeles, fós againn i dteagmháil. Angel slán.

(Rendez-vous dans dix ans à Los Angeles, nous restons en contact. Adieux Angel)

— brath ar dom mo chara.

(Compte sur moi l'ami)

— Angel une dernière chose. Demande à Buffy d'aller au parc vers 17 h 00 de chercher un petit gamin brun du nom de Felix. Qu'elle lui dise au revoir de ma part et qu'elle lui donne ce petit sac de bille. Merci

— Ça sera fait, bon voyage.

Los Angeles, je confie ma voiture dans un garage renommé de la ville et je regagne l'aéroport à pied. Téléphone, surement Alice.

— T'es où ? Il faut que tu t'enregistres rapidement.

— Je suis derrière toi, petite sœur.

— Edward comme je suis heureuse et soulagée, dans mes bras.

— Edward, ravi de te revoir p'ti frère.

— Jasper ? Content de te voir, ça fait du bien de voir sa famille. Tu viens avec nous en Italie ?

— Non j'accompagnais seulement Alice à l'aéroport. Alice veut faire un voyage en tête-à-tête avec toi. Qui suis-je pour lui refuser ?

_** ...**_

— Jasper que me caches-tu ? Dit-le moi ?

— Ce n'est qu'à 100 km.

— C'est donc ça ? Nous n'approcherons pas de Voltura tu as ma promesse. Je la protègerai n'ai aucune crainte.


	15. Chapter 15

Après les vacances à Sunnydalle Edward part accompagné d'Alice à Florence et rencontre Stephan et Damon Salvatore .net/s/5928425/1/


End file.
